


My Heart for You

by Bloodmoonlight



Series: Az Élet Szonátája [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hotels, Hurt, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodmoonlight/pseuds/Bloodmoonlight
Summary: Egy nap. Egy véletlen találkozás, ami megváltoztatja mindenki életét. Kalandos utazás kezdődik egy sikátorban, mely talán egy egész életen át tart. Egy történet a szeretetről, gondoskodásról, odafigyelésről és a másik félbe vetett bizalomról





	1. A sikátori gyémánt

**Author's Note:**

> My fisrt work.  
> Az első művem, nézd el a hibákat :)  
> Remélem élvezni fogod a történetet

Az utcák körülötte mind mocskosak és büdösek voltak. Nem is értette, hogy juthatott az edzőjük eszébe ez az ötlet. Nem volt kényes, de a körülötte terjengő szagok már az ő érzékszerveinek is sokak voltak. Felzaklatott tudatát azzal próbálta nyugtatni, hogy úgyse sűrűn fog erre járni. Csak minden reggel és este… a következő…hmm… egy hónapban. Frusztráltan dörzsölte meg egyre sajgó halántékát. A repülőn képtelen volt aludni és a 34 órás ébenlét nem tett kifejezetten jót az idegeinek.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Satori. – A jobb oldalán ballagó barátjára nézett. Nem más, mint Ushijima Wakatoshi sétált mellette, a válogatott csillaga. Egy erős, minden akadályt leküzdő balkezes ász. Mindig nyugodt arca néha zavarba ejtette azt, aki éppen beszélt hozzá, de Satori nem bánta, még ha legtöbbször egyoldalú beszélgetést is folytatott vele. De a barátja volt és mindig számíthatott rá.  
\- Nyugodt vagyok, Wakatoshi-kun – Válaszolt dallamos hangon. Nem lepett meg senkit, ugyanis feltűnően vidám egyéniség volt… és kivételes megfigyelő is. Így most is rögtön kiszúrta társai reakcióját a környékre.  
\- Olyan mint egy putri. – Erre a beszólásra számított, de nem a megfelelő személytől. Bokuto Koutarou a csapat másik nagy erejű támadója. Döbbent tekintetében a többiek is osztoztak, még a mindig sztoikus Wakatoshi is.  
\- Nem sokat fogunk erre járni. – Szólt közbe Ukai. – A szállásunk olcsó és praktikus és egy ilyen volumenű tábornál nem árt spórolni. Úgyhogy rázzátok gatyába magatok. – Gyújtott cigarettára a fiatal edző. Ha biztos lehetett volna benne, hogy nem búcsúzik el a gyomra tartalmától, Satori biztos nevetett volna. De jelen állapotában csak zuhanyozni és aludni akart.  
\- Edző, milyen messze vagyunk még? –Visszhangzott Hinata hangja.  
\- Ott leszünk amikor ott leszünk idióta.  
\- Mintha te nem lennél fáradt, Bakayama. – A következő vita és gyerekes verekedés elkerülhetetlen volt. Nem tudta, honnét van ennyi energiájuk, de a hangulatot mindig megadták. Most sem volt ez másként. Alfa és Omega. Sokan nem tudták elképzelni, hogy hogy képes a kis vörös olyan fesztelenül beszélni egy meglehetősen mogorva, tekintélyt parancsoló Alfával.  
\- Mit gondolsz erről a helyről? – Satori oldalra sandítva nézett bele a hozzá hasonlóan álmos kinézetű Kuroora.  
\- Jelenleg aludni akarok. – Sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Az evésről megfeledkeztél?  
\- Egy ilyen út után van még étvágyad? – Fél szemmel figyelte társa reakcióját, aki csak fáradtan felnevetett.  
\- Jogos. – Azzal otthagyta. Vagyis most tűnt csak fel Satorinak, hogy elkezdett lassulni. Zavartan meredt maga elé. Óvatosan beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Nem számított másra, mint a sok mocsokra és undorító illatra. Nagyot nem tévedett, de második próbálkozásra rögtön megérezte a citrom és virág illatot, ami túlütött minden máson. Megállt.  
\- Satori? –Wakatoshi vette észre először, hogy eltűnt mellőle a vörös. Erre társai is felé fordultak. Még Ukai is hátrafordult.  
\- Mi a gond? –Szólt hátra a középső védőnek, akinek ez egy cseppet sem jutott el a tudatáig. Ez hamar leesett neki is. A másik doldog, ami feltűnt neki, hogy szimatolt.  
Közben Satori összeráncolta a homlokát és tovább tanulmányozta. Jól érezte, citrom és virágillat, amiben inkább a vaníliát vélte felfedezni. A kesernyés illat viszont aggasztotta. Lába viszont önálló életre keltek. Megindult az egyik sikátor felé. Néhány méter után már futott. Kiélesedett érzékei egyre nagyobb iramra késztették. A sikátorok labirintusára ügyet sem vetve sietett az illat forrása felé. Egy rendkívül mocskos, túlzsúfolt sikátorban talált rá az Omegára… 3 Alfa társaságában. Tudta, hogy a prostituáltak szoktak ilyen helyeken tevékenykedni, így inkább csendben vissza akart vonulni, az ösztönei tiltakozása ellenére. Mielőtt azonban ténylegesen visszavonult volna, meghallotta egy pofon csattanását, amit még egy követett. A tudatát elöntötte az Omega megkeseredett illata. A rettegés jellegzetes bűze volt ez. A teste magától mozgott és behúzott egyet az éppen az öklét lendítő Alfának. Másik 2 társa pedig habozás nélkül nekitámadt.  



	2. Úgy nézek ki, mint aki normális?

Az Omega tudatába elemi erővel hatolt be az új illat. Rettegett, hogy még egy Alfa jött, aki bántani fogja. Az illatán is érződött, ami hatott az új jövevényre is. Az Alfa illata agresszív lett, de ahelyett, hogy őt bántotta volna, az őt bántó Alfát ütötte ki. És nem túlzott. Egy ütéssel leterítette. Átölelte magát és a fal tövébe kuporodott. Egyszerre nyűgözte le és rettentette meg az előtte harcoló Alfa ereje.  
****  
A 3 Alfa menekülőre fogta. Meglepte saját magát is ezzel a heves reakcióval, de valami arra késztette, hogy megmentse ezt az Omegát.  
Gondolataiból ismét az a csábító illat szakította ki. A félelem még mindig ott motoszkált benne, de az új illat a kíváncsiságát jelentette. Lihegett. Kezdett eltűnni belőle az adrenalin. Nyelt egyet és az Omega felé fordult. A majdnem ónix színű szempár pedig rémülettel vegyes kíváncsisággal nézett vissza rá. Összekuporodott.  
\- Minden rendben? –Sikerült rekedtes hangjával meglepnie saját magát is. A reakció viszont szokatlan volt. Furcsa mód a felzaklatott illat lassan megszűnt, míg végül csak a csábító vanília édes illata maradt.  
\- Köszönöm. –Ölelte szorosabban át térdeit. Lassan remegése is urrá lett a testén.  
\- Nem fogom bántani. – Térdelt az Omega elé. Nem akarta még jobban felzaklatni, most hogy ismét visszatért a keserű illata. Picit magasabb volt még így is.  
\- Mind ezt mondják! –Zaklatott hangja majdnem hátrálásra késztette Satorit. Közelebbről megnézve az idegent, meglepődött.   
Az arca kezdett belilulni, az ajka és az arca jobb felén a bőr megrepedt, a vére pedig lassan az álláig folyt. A sok mocsok alatt azonban egy gyönyörű arcot fedezett fel. Önkéntelenül is a kezébe fogta az Omega arcát, aki szoborrá dermedt a hírtelen kapcsolattól.  
\- Ki kell fertőtleníteni. –Körbenézett maga küröl, végük az Omegára emelte a tekintetét. A ruhája cafatokban lógott rajta.  
Gyengéden megkereste a kezeit és picit megszorította, majd felsegítette. A távolságot tiszteletben tartva levette magáról a melegítőjét és a vacogó idegen felé nyújtotta.  
****  
Zavartan nézett fel az előtte álló Alfára. A melegítő felé fordult, amit felé nyújtott. Remegett, de bármennyire is volt csábító ajánlat, nem merte elfogadni. Helyette átölelte magát a kezeivel. Arra persze nem számított, hogy az Alfa odalép mellé és a vállára teríti és a mellkasa előtt összefogja a ruhadarabot. Megszólalt egy telefon. Az előtte álló idegen kutakodott a zsebében, mire megtalálta az említett tárgyat. A képernyőről rá emelte a tekintetét, visszapötyögött valamit és eltűntette a zsebében a készüléket.   
\- Merre laksz? –Ez volt az első kérdés, amire számított.  
\- Nem tartozik rád, de amúgy se megyek vissza oda. –A kíváncsi szempár is a dolog velejárója volt.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mert valaki most verte félholtra a lakás tulaját. – Figyelte, ahogy nyelt az Alfa. Mielőtt azonban kinyithatta volna a száját, elmosolyodott. – Ne kérj bocsánatot, megmentettél. – Meghajolt előtte. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy amit hátat fordít neki, megragadja a kezét.  
\- Hová mész most? – Sürgető, szinte kétségbeesett hang volt, ami nem kicsit döbbentette le.  
\- Mi… - Elnémult, amikor a tudata visszatért a valóságba és feldolgozta, amit érez. Az Alfa illata a friss erdőt és a havas hegyeket juttatta eszébe. Furcsa párosítás volt, mégis megnyugtató egyben. Zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Kívánta ezt az illatot.  
\- Mi az? – Az Alfát is sikerült összezavarnia, ezzel viszont ismét magára volta a figyelmét. Találkozott a tekintetük. Nyelt egyet és visszafordult hozzá. Gyűlölte, hogy Omega és olyan könnyen elcsábul. Bár erős falat húzott maga köré. Ez működött. Mindig. Most pedig nem értette, miért nem bír uralkodni a testén. A lábai maguktól megindultak az Alfa felé. Amikor már teljesen elé ért, csak akkor nézett fel a döbbent személyre. Csendben átkozta a testét, hogy így fellázadt ellene. Sajgott minden tagja, könyörgött az érintésért.  
\- Sajnálom. – A választ meg se várva eltűntette a köztük megmaradt távolságot. Kezeit az Alfa mellkasára fektette ls odahajolt a nyakához. Egyenesen beleszimatolt az illatába. Behunyta a szemeit és hagyta, hogy átjárja a megnyugvás minden porcikáját.  
****  
Satori zavartan meredt az Omegára. Megváltozott az illata, amit nem tudott hírtelen hova tenni. Amikor megfordult és elindult felé, csak még jobban elmélyültek a ráncok a homlokán. Magasabb volt nála, mégis látta, ahogy teljesen megváltozik az arca. A rémült, majd ellenséges ráncok kisimultak, megfiatalítva az Omegát. Szinte vágyakozva nézett fel rá.  
\- Sajnálom. – Reagálni sem volt ideje, amikor a két meleg kéz a mellkasára simult és belehajolt az illatába. Megfeszült minden izma. Ha nem lett volna az a híres önuralma és kontrollja, már régen leteperte volna az Omegát. Így viszont sikerült némi önuralmat tanúsítania. A második szippantásnál mély morgás hagyta el a torkát. Nem a harag vagy a düh szülte hang volt ez, hanem a vágyé. Kezei lassan önálló életre keltek és felkúsztak az Omega kecses derekán, még közelebb húzva magához. Nem volt szoros kapcsolat, hagyott némi helyet maguk között. Az engedélyre várt.  
Érezte az Omega egyre erősödő illatát. A vanílián túlütő citrom elárasztotta minden érzékszervét. Ő is odahajolt az Omega nyakához. Belélegezte az illatát. Érezte, ahogy a felhevült test megremeg a karjaiban és egye szaporábban veszi a levegőt. Elmosolyodott. Végignyalt a kecses nyakon. Elakadt az Omega lélegzete, a lábai pedig megadták magukat. Satori kihasználva a kábulatát magához szorította.  
\- El… aljas volt. –Tolta el magát a kemény mellkastól.  
\- Csak viszonoztam. –Villantotta meg egyik cicamosolyát. Megcirógatta a piszkos arcot. – Gyere velem. El kell látni a sebeidet.  
\- Túl fogom élni. –Fordította el a fejét.  
\- Ne légy ilyen mogorva. –Erőszakoskodott és nem engedte el. –Különben is, azt mondtad, hogy nincs hová menned. Nincs vesztenivalód. Én nem foglak bántani. – Lassan elengedte és hagyta, hogy eltávolodjon tőle. A viselkedésével ellentétben általában tiszteletben tartja egy ember magán és intimszféráját. A válasz elég sokat váratott magára, végül egy sóhaj kíséretében beadta a derekát Satorinak.  
\- Rendben. De nem szeretek tartozni senkinek. – Önkéntelenül is egy éjszakai kaland jutott az eszébe.  
\- Nem tartozol semmivel. – Örült, hogy nem erőltette, így volt ideje elfojtani magában a piszkos gondolatokat. –Menjünk. –M Az Omega elindult mögötte, közben teljesen belebújt a melegítőbe. Satori figyelmét pedig semmi sem kerülheti el. Így az sem, amikor óvatosan szimatolni kezdte a ruha anyagát. Pechére az Omega is észrevette a figyelő szempárt. Az orráig elbújt, kipirult arcát mindezek ellenére sem tudta elrejteni. – Mi a neved?  
\- Semi Eita.  
\- Örülök a találkozásnak, Semisemi. – Sikerült ledöbbentenie Semit.  
\- Vagy Semi vagy Eita. Hívj úgy, ahogy minden normális ember. –Egy nevetést kapott válaszul, ami jelen helyzetben meglepte.  
\- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki normális, Semisemi? –Semi szólásra nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki rajta, így csak hangtalan tátogás lett az eredménye. – Menjünk, a többiek már a szállodában vannak.  
\- A Varjúban? –Ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Yup. Nem lesz baj, ha ezen töprengsz. –Nyelt egyet, ugyanis pontosan ezen gondolkodott. Bölcsebbnek látta, ha csendben felzárkózik az Alfához.  
Satori figyelte a mellette ballagó teremtést. Minél tovább nézte, annál közelebb akart menni hozzá. Mégsem tette, mivel megígérte neki, hogy nem bántja. A birtokló gondolatainak a falak felállítása ellenére sem tudott gátat szabni.


	3. Érzések hálója

Érezte magán a tekintetét. Eleinte zavarta, de idővel azon kapta magát, hogy ő is titkon figyeli az Alfa mozdulatait. Végül odaértek a hotelhez. Jól ismerte, hisz itt dolgoztak a barátai. A helyzetével is tisztában voltak és próbáltak is neki segíteni, de ez sajnos nem mindig végződött jól. Sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Valami baj van, Semisemi? –Meg is feledkezett egy pillanatra az Alfáról.  
\- Csak eszembe jutott néhány dolog. – Satori mosolya picit meghervadt, miközben figyelte Semit. A legjobban az illata zavarta. Minél tovább burkolózott csendbe, annál keserűbb illata lett. Ő pedig meg akarta vigasztalni. Időközben odaértek a recepcióra. Egy magas, homok szőke hajú Omega állt a pultnál.  
\- Isten hozta…. – A hírtelen csönd visszarángatta Satorit a valóságba. Mire az infó ténylegesen eljutott az agyáig, a recepciós már rég eltűnt a pult mögött és elindult feléjük. – Minden rendben, Eita? –Aggódó hangjából sok mindent lekövetkeztetett. –Mi ez a seb? –Fogta két keze közé a másik Omega arcát. –Megint bántott?! Vagy… - Most esett le neki, hogy Satori is ott van. A tekintetéből pedig rögtön leesett neki, hogy ő a másik gyanúsított.  
\- Nyugodj le, Akinori. Jól vagyok. Ő mentett meg Tőle. – Intett Satori felé, aki csak zsebre vágta a kezeit és rámosolygott.  
\- Akkor elnézését kérem. –Hajolt meg bocsánatkérőn. – Segíthetek valamiben?  
\- Ah, Satori, végre itt vagy. – Összerezzentek Kuroo éles hangjára. Satori egy vigyorral nézett vissza a neki szánt mindent tudó képbe. A másik Alfa figyelmét ekkor keltette fel az új illat. Nekiállt szimatolni és elnézett Satori mellett… egyenesen Semire. A döbbenete kiült az arcára. Kérdőn nézett csapattársára.  
\- Meg ne szólalj, Provokációkirály. – Fonta ölbe a kezeit.  
\- Ah, Tendou-san! – A két Omega összekuporodott a hírtelen hangon, de a 2 Alfa haja is égnek állt. A lépcsőn Hinata futott feléjük.  
\- Minden rendben, Chibi-chan? – Hinata válasz helyett Satori mögé bújt. A két idősebb középső védő összenézett, de kérdéseikre hamar megkapták a választ.  
~Chibi-chan. Merre vagy? – A dallamos hang Oikawahoz tartozott, aki hamarosan megjelent a recepciónál. – Oh, Satori-chan is itt van, Ne haragudj, de vissza kell szereznem a telefonom. – Megmozgatta az ujjait és nekiiramodott. A kis Omega pedig menekülőre fogta.  
\- Szegény. –Sóhajtott együttérzőn társai után. –Az ördögöt haragította magára. Na majd beszélek Iwaizumival. –Folytatta Oikawahoz hasonló dallammal. Kuroo hangosan felröhögött.  
\- Ki is most az ördög? – Kapott egy sejtelmes vigyort válaszul. –Én megyek. Konoha-san, a srác velünk van. –Konoha bólintott és visszament a helyére.  
\- Akkor egy szabad szoba, 2 ágyas. Egyedül lesz csak? – Nézett fel a gép mögül az Alfára.  
\- Igen. –Támaszkodott a pultra. –Remélem nem gond, ha lesz egy vendégem egy ideig. – Konoha ráncolta a homlokát, de amikor leesett neki a célzás, döbbenten nézett az Alfára, majd Semire,a ki mélyebbre bújt a pulcsi melegébe.  
-Mi….e…a…?  
\- Ne gondolj semmi rosszra. Csak a sebeit akarom ellátni. –Látszólag nem hitt neki, amit az illata is alátámasztott.  
\- Általában csendben maradok. –Satori komoly kifejezést vett magára a hang hallatán. –Egyszer csavarták el a fejét, utána belekényszerítették egy kapcsolatba,…. ha bérmi baja lesz, nem fogja megúszni. –Tisztában volt az Omegák hűségével. Olykor ijesztőnek is találta, az illat viszont, ami elárasztotta, ékes tanúja volt a mondottak hitelességének. Messze volt a barátságostól.  
\- Akinori. –Semi is odasietett a pulthoz.  
\- Sajnálom Eita, de ezt nem bírom már nézni. –Harapott bele az alsó ajkába a recepciós és a pultra szegezte a tekintetét. Még véletlenül se tudtak a szemébe nézni.  
\- Megígértem neki, hogy nem bántom és nem is akarom. –Vette el a kulcsokat. –Menjünk, Semisemi. –Konoha pislogott csak a távolodó Alfa hátának. Nem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel az információval.  
\- Semisemi? –Végül kérdőn Semi felé fordult, akitől egy lemondó sóhajt kapott.  
\- Nem hajlandó másképp hívni. –Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Konoha elkapta a karját.  
\- Nem tetszik az illatod. Légy óvatos.  
\- Az leszek. –Húzta ki a kezeit a szorításából. Követte Satorit, aki a lépcsőnél megvárta.  
****  
A szobába lépve előbújt Semi idegessége. Tudta, hogy a szobákból nem szűrődik ki az illatuk, ahogy a hangok sem.  
\- Ne idegesedj. Megmondtam, hogy nem bántalak. –Figyelte az Alfát, ahogy a csomagjai között kutakodik. Végül egy elsősegélydoboz került a keze ügyébe. Letette az ágyra, közben végignézett Semin.  
Tisztában volt a ruhái állapotával, így amennyire tudta, lejjebb rángatta magán Satori melegítőjét. Sikerült megmosolyogtatnia az Alfát.  
\- Menj el nyugodtan fürdeni. Nem lesz jó, ha megbetegszel. –Elővett egy törölközőt és a piperecuccait. Semi zavartan nézett rá, de szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.  
****  
Satori időközben kipakolta a cuccait. Elég otthonos szoba volt, ezt meg is jegyezte magának. És legfőképpen senki sem zavarta. Ma szabadnapjuk volt, de eltöprengett rajta, hogy a következő napot is az ágyban tölti. A fürdő ajtó nyikorgása vonta magára a figyelmét.  
\- Én… -Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor meglátta az Omegát. Eddig is tudta,h ogy egy szépség, de ez már már felfoghatatlan volt számára. Mielőtt még jobban zavarba hozta magát felült és odaadta Seminek a kikészínett ruháit.  
\- Remélem jó lesz rád. –Szó nélkül elvette tőle. Kopogtak az ajtón.  
\- Ez Akinori lesz. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Elnézést kérek miatta. –Megmosolyogtatta.  
\- Ne zavarjon. Örülj, hogy van, aki aggódik érted. –Zavartan nézett fel a szomorú mosolyra. Újra kopogtak. –Szabad. –Felkapta a cuccait és bevonult a fürdőbe. Közben Konoha is bejött a szobába.  
\- Elnézést. –Semi csak a fejét csóválta. –Ne légy morcos, csak aggódom. –Emelte fel védekezőn a kezeit. A lemondó sóhaj hallatán azonban megnyugodott.  
Nem haragszom. –Eszébe jutottak az Alfa szavai. Megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat.  
\- Féltelek. Mi van, ha ő is olyan lesz? –Egy szomorú mosolyt kapott válaszul. Sikerült barátja gyanúját egyre jobban megalapoznia.  
\- Mit csinált veled? Egyáltalán hogy találkoztatok? Dióhéjban.  
\- Dióhéjban? –Vonta fel a egyik szemöldökét. –Meg akart fektetni és pedig visszaütöttem. Menekülni kezdtem. A sikátorban utolért a 2 barátjával együtt. –Kifutott minden szín Konoha arcából. –Azt hittem végem, amikor letéptek rólam mindent. - Kirázta a hideg. EL is felejtette, hogy nincs felöltözve.  
\- Utána mi történt? –Sürgettette Konoha, kicsengett a félelem a hangjából.  
\- Megmentett. –Zárta rövidre a történetet.  
\- He? –Döntötte oldalra a fejét, ami kicsikart egy enyhe nevetést Semiből.  
\- Tendou. –Mutatott a fürdő ajtó felé.  
\- Oké. Inkább hosszú változatot kérek. –Felült törökülésben az ágyra.  
\- Egyik pillanatról a másikra ott termett és kiütötte őket. Igen, szó szerint vedd a kiütést. –Konoha a fürdőre mutatott, majd a bicepszéről az alkarjára jelezve, hogy elég gizda Alfáról beszélnek.  
\- Pedig így volt. –Vont vállat Semi. –Nem támadott le, csak óvatosan felsegített és rám adta a pulcsiját.  
\- Amiben fülig elbújtál. –Vér szökött Semi arcába, amikor más is eszébe jutott. –Eita, mit nem mondasz el? –Néha utálta, hogy Konoha ennyire kiismerte már.  
\- Én… -Bevillant előtte, ahogy odamegy az Alfához és beleszimatol a nyakába. Égő arcát a tenyereibe temette. Barátja döbbenten nézte az előtte lejátszódó jelenetet.  
\- Eita?  
\- Én… beleszimatoltam… a nyakába. –Kinézett az ujjai között. Konohánál se kép se hang nem volt, amíg az információ feldolgozta.  
\- Te teljesen megbolondultál. –Nem kérdés volt.  
\- Tudom.  
\- Miért nem hozzám jöttél? Annyiszor mondtam már, hogy lakj nálam.  
\- Nem akarlak veszélybe sodorni. Ő pedig… -Elnézett a fürdő irányába, ahol abbamaradt a vízcsobogás. – Megvédett. Pedig nem is ismer. –Konoha aggódva ráncolta a homlokát. –Neki még a hőm alatt is ellenálltam, alapból meg még inkább, de.. –Leesett neki, hova tart ez a beszélgetés.  
\- Neki nem tudsz.  
\- Pedig még a feromonjait sem használta. –Döbbenet ült ki az Omega arcára a hír hallatán. –Amikor beleszimatoltam a nyakába, éreztem, hogy visszafogja magát. Mintha nem akart volna megijeszteni. A fenyő és a hegyi rét illatát is visszafogva éreztem a pulcsiján. Lenézett maga mellé. Nekiállt felöltözni, ami ismét ledöbbentette barátját. Pont a méretei voltak. A szeme sarkából megpillantotta a pulcsit. Nem fázott, mégis engedett a késztetésnek és visszabújt belé.  
\- Eita…  
\- Messze voltam a főúttól, mégis megérezte az illatom. – A pulcsi ujjait az orrához emelte és mélyen belélegezte az Alfa illatát.  
\- Szerelmes vagy… -Mielőtt azonban megerősítést kaphatott volna, kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja. –Az hiszem jobb, ha most megyek.  
\- Nyugodtan maradj csak. –Konoha kérdőn nézett az Alfa cicamosolyára. –Engem nem zavar. –Leült az elsősegélydoboz mellé és előkotorta a szükséges dolgokat.  
\- Miért hordasz ilyesmit magaddal? –Ráncolta Semi a homlokát.  
\- Megszokás. Ki tudja, mikor kell. AZ Omega álla alá nyúlt és óvatosan lefertőtlenítette a sebet. Amikor már 100% biztos volt, leragasztotta a sebeit. – Így ni. –Csodálta meg munkáját.  
\- Köszönöm. – Engedte lejjebb a fejét. Amire viszont nem számított, hogy Satori megpöcköli a homlokát. Megilletődve nézett fel a cicamosolyra.  
\- Pihenj egyet. –Paskolta meg az ágyat. Felnézett Konoha döbbent arcára, de vigyora csak még jobban kiszélesedett. Szerencséjükre túl fáradt volt már a beszólásra. Odavánszorgott a kanapéhoz és elterült rajta. Sajnos közel sem volt a mérete.  
\- Nem kényelmetlen? –Tette fel a felesleges kérdést a recepcióst.  
\- 34 órája ébren vagyok, úgyhogy jelenleg a padlón is elaludnék. –Azzal tarkója alá tette a kezeit és fél perc múlva már aludt is. Csendes horkolása megnevettette a két Omegát.  
\- Felhozom az ételt. Biztos nem bánja, ha megeszed. –Egy hitetlenkedő pillantást kapott válaszul.  
\- Mire ez a pálfordulás?  
\- Elég annyi, amennyit az illatáról és a viselkedéséről elmondtál. –Az Alfa felé fordult. –Nem tűnik erőszakosnak, de azért vigyázz.  
\- Rendben. –Felállt és betakarta Satorit. Egy elégedett morgást kapott köszönetként,  
\- Egek, milyen Alfát fogtál ki magadnak. –A visszavágást viszont nem várta meg. Már el is tűnt a szobából. Az érzés viszont, hogy az ő Alfája, feledtebb csábító gondolat volt. Nem tudta megmagyarázni az érzést, hogy ez mellett az Alfa mellett akart maradni.


	4. Egy dolgot szeretnék kérni

Az étel hamar meg is érkezett, Semi pedig boldogan fogadta el a meleg táplálékot. Elnézett az alvó Alfa irányába. Belémart a bűntudat, de nem volt szíve felkelteni. Picit vacillált magában, végül feladta.  
\- Tendou. –Felállt és letérdelt a kanapé mellé. A frizurájának nem tett jót az idő, most pedig teljesen szét is feküdte. Néhány rakoncátlan tincse a homlokába lógott, egyenesen a szeméig. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy ilyen hosszúak a lángvörös tincsei. Nem volt logikus magyarázata arra, hogy miért engedett a késztetésnek és simította vissza őket a helyükre. Ami viszont feltűnt neki, hogy meglepően szép arca volt, még annak ellenére is, hogy vékonyabb volt, mint egy Omega.  
\- Angyalka. –Megdermedt. Tendou még félálomban volt, amikor kinyitotta a szemeit és felnézett rá. Felforrósodott az arca, mikor tudatára ébredt a szavak jelentésének.  
\- Nem vagyok angyal, és ezt te is tudod. – Egy gyengéd mosolyt kapott válaszul. Kábán felnyúlt hozzá és a tenyerébe fogta az arcát. A meleg hatására önkéntelenül is belebújt az érintésbe. A gyengéd illat körbeölelte. Megolvadt a szíve, ahogy belenézett a most már éber szempárba. Behunyta a szemeit és lehorgasztotta a fejét. A kapcsolatot viszont nem akarta megszakítani. Tendou kezére helyezte a kezét.  
\- Nekem az vagy. –Felkapta a fejét. A hírtelen mozgás megijesztette, de amikor belenézett az őt vizslató szempárba, minden idegessége elszállt.  
\- De… - A kéz megnémította, ahogy az ajkaihoz ért, mellé pedig egy cicamosolyt is kapott.  
\- Egyél nyugodtan. – Nyújtotta ki elgémberedett végtagjait egy ásítás kíséretében.  
\- Kettőnk közül nem én nézek ki úgy mint egy anorexiás. – Belenézett a döbbent szempárba. Idegesen nyelt egyet amikor felfogta a szavai súlyát. Átlépte a határt, így amikor meghallotta a dallamos nevetést, ijedten ugrott fel. Felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Ne haragudj, csak… - Néhány mély lélegzet után sikerült konrollálnia a nevetését. –Wakatoshi is ugyan ezt mondta, csak picit finomabban. –Fogalma sem volt róla, ki az a Wakatoshi, de valószínűleg a barátja… vagy egy Omega. Keserű érzés kerítette hatalmába. Nem számított rá, hogy féltékeny lesz. – A csapattársam és a barátom. –Sunyin elmosolyodott. –Alfa. –Kihallatszotta burkolt célzást a hangjából. Minden vére az arcába szökött, bármennyire is nem akarta. Elhátrált Tendou kezétől. A tenyereibe temette az arcát. Szíve szerint helyben elásta volna magát. A susogás is csak késve jutott el a tudatáig. Kinézett a kezei között, de nem találta az Alfát a kanapén. A két kart viszont nagyon is jól érezte, ahogy felkapták. Reflexből belekapaszkodott a legközelebbi dologba, ami a keze ügyébe került. Ami történetesen az Alfa nyaka volt. Megdermedt.  
\- Baj van, Semisemi? –Óvatosan felnézett Tendoura. Az arca őszinte volt, ami csak még nagyobb tőrt döfött Semi szívébe. A könnyei egyre jobban marták a szemeit, amiket képtelen volt tovább visszatartani. Az évek alatt felépített fala lassan repedezni kezdett, míg most végleg darabjaira tört. Megfeszültek az Alfa izmai. –Semi? –Csak megcsóválta a fejét és belebújt az ölelésbe.  
\- Sajnálom…. sajnálom. – Suttogta a mellkasába.  
\- Ne kérj bocsánatot. –Indultak meg az ágy felé. Óvatosan ráhelyezte a puha paplanra. –Mi a baj, Semisemi?  
\- Nem tudom, csak… fáj…. –Húzta a mellkasához a lábait és átkarolta őket a bal kezével, míg a jobbot a mellkasához szorította.  
\- Elrepedt a mécses. –Leült mellé és átkarolta. –Nyugodtan engedd el magad. Itt biztonságban vagy. –Nem tudta már mit jelent a biztonság. Elfogadta a felkínált vállat. Csendben folytak a könnyei, míg a tudata lassan sodródott a feketeség felé. Hallotta még, hogy az Alfa beszél hozzá, de nem bírta feldolgozni a tartalmuk, csak a szavak maradtak meg: „Pihenj csak, alvó szépség.”  
****  
Nem tudta, mikor aludt el, de arra ébredt, hogy valami meleg fekszik a mellkasán. Homályos tudata csak egy hamvasszőke pamacsot látott, ami éppen megnehezítette mellkasa emelkedését. Elkezdett játszani a selymes pamaccsal. A halk nyöszörgésre azonban megdermedt. A könyökeire támaszkodva lassan felemelkedett, amíg meg nem látta a melegség forrását. Elvörösödött.  
\- Semi. –Picit megpiszkálta az arcát, abban a reményben, hogy felébred. Semi mozgolódott, de ahelyett, hogy felébredt volna, felhúzta magát egészen a nyakáig. Beleszimatolt az illatába. Minden idegszála pattanásig feszült. Az Alfa éne egyre jobban akart a felszínre törni. Meg akarta tenni. A földre teperni, a magáévá tenni, végül pedig megharapni. Elképzelte, ahogy alatta fekszik és…  
Beleharapott a szájába, mielőtt elvesztette volna a kontrollt. A halk nyöszörgés szakította ki a gondolatmenetéből.  
\- Tendou? –Semi álmosan dörzsölte a szemeit és nézett fel rá. Néhány pillanat után döbbenet telepedett az arcára. Pipacs vörös lett. – Én… -A mutató ujjával elnémította, végül végigsimított az arcán. –Tendou… - Egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, míg csak egy lélegzetnyi hely választotta el őket egymástól. Belenézett a most ónixként csillogó szempárba. Félt, de a vágy szikrái is ott csillogtak. Elmosolyodott. Finoman az ajkára tapasztotta az ajkát. Csak egy érintés volt, ami nem tartott sokáig, mégis sokat jelentett. Belenézett az Omega szemeibe. Óvatosan megcirolgatta az arcát, Semi pedig a füle tövéig elpirult. Nyelt egyet, mielőtt Tendou végigsimított a puha ajkakon. Ismét odahajolt, de most ez más volt, ugyanis szabad utat kapott. Az Omega szétnyitotta az ajkait és oldalra döntötte a fejét. Kapva az alkalmon elmélyítette a csókot. A kopogás viszont tönkretette a pillanatot. Csettintett egyet a nyelvével, majd felállt és kinyitotta az ajtót. Meglepetten pislogott a váratlan látogatóra.  
\- Téged is lehetetlen elérni. –Csapta homlokon Ukai. –Legközelebb nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen.   
\- Felfogtam. – Dörzsölte meg a fájdalmas pontot. –Miről akar beszélni? –Nem kellett kérdeznie, mert más esetben nem jött volna személyesen. Először csak egy sóhajt kapott válaszul.  
\- Időjárás. –Ijedten ugrott egyet, ugyanis észre sem vette barátját, akitől a válasz érkezett,  
\- Meg akarsz ölni, Wakatoshi-kun? –Senki sem vette komolyan dallamos válaszát.  
\- Röviden annyi, hogy vihart mond és a helyiek tanácsa ez volt: Ne hagyd el a házad ha kedves az életed. Idézet vége. De én úgy gondolom, hogy…  
\- Ki akarnak menni? –Meglepte a háta mögül érkező kérdés, de a vendégek is zavartan néztek össze a hang hallatán. Ukai nézett be mellette a szobába. Néhányszor pislogott, mielőtt felnézett rá egy kérdő tekintettel. Még mindig morcos volt a zavarása miatt, és ezt nem is leplezte a viselkedésével.  
\- Nos igen, ez volt a terv. –Válaszolt végül a kérdésre.  
\- Pedig jobban tenné, ha hallgatna a tanácsra. Itt a vihar nem csak eső és villám.  
\- Mire gondol még? –A jelek szerint felkeltette Ushijima érdeklődését is az információ.  
\- Az egyetlen fedett sportcsarnok jó néhány mérföldre van. Edzésnek tökéletes a futás odáig, de az utat erdő szegélyezi és egy folyón is átvezet az út. Viharban szó szerint járhatatlan.  
\- Akkor mit javasolsz? –Fonta ölbe a kezeit az edző. Bele kellett harapnia a szájába, hogy ne morogjon rá.  
\- Ha jól tudom vannak itt kondigépek. Állóképesség terén jók, de erről Akinori többet tud mondani.  
\- Akinori? –Döntötte oldalra a fejét Ukai.  
\- A recepciós. Konoha-san. –Segítette ki végül.  
\- Akkor megérdeklődöm ezt az opciót. –Hátraintett és már el is tűnt. Ushijima, akiről eddig meg is feledkezett, ellenben még ott volt és tüzetesen szemügyre vette Semit. Bármennyire is volt a legjobb barátja, ez már kezdte szúrni a szemét és ahogy látta, az Omega is kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni. Nem volt felkészülve ellenben arra, hogy Ushijima végül az ő szemébe is belenéz. Régóta ismerték egymást, így nagyszerűen tudott olvasni a viselkedéséből, de ez fordítva is igaz volt.  
\- Nem kérdezek semmit. –Fordította el a tekintetét. –De egy dolgot szeretnék kérni. –Semi döbbenetére ezt neki szánták. –Vigyázz Satorira. –Letaglózottan nézett barátjára, aki csak megpaskolta a vállát, a kezébe adta a telefonját és kiment a szobából. Csak a csendet hagyta maga mögött.  
\- Nem vicceltem. Itt életveszélyesek a viharok. –Törte meg végül a csendet a halk hang. Sóhajtott egyet és lehuppant az ágyra.  
\- Elhiszem. –Kiterült a paplanon. Nem volt oka kételkedni a szavaiban. Behunyta a szemeit és azon töprengett, mit is csináljon, amikor valami meleg és súlyos dolog feküdt a kezére. Oldalra fordulva találkozott a tekintete az igéző szempárral.  
\- Min gondolkozol? –Teljes testével felé fordult és a kérdés után megsimogatta az arcát.  
\- Hogy mit tudok csinálni egy kalitkában.  
\- Aludnod kellene. Szép karikák vannak a szemeid alatt. –Meglepte a meleg érintés és nem tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek. Magához húzta Semit és belefúrta a fejét a mellkasába. Az édes illat néhány perc alatt álomba ringatta.  
****  
Semi dermedten nézett a szuszogó Alfára. A karjai átölelték a derekát és nem engedték sehova. A mennyezetet nézte, de a gondolatai messze jártak. Újraélte a csókjukat. Nem számított rá, ahogy a finomságára sem. Gyengéd érintés volt, nem sürgető vagy követelőző. Az endegélyére várt. Új volt számára. Az előző Alfák a ruháit is le akarták tépni róla… Eszébe jutott az álma. Összebújt Tendouval és beleszimatolt a nyakába, az érzékeit pedig elárasztotta a megnyugtató illat…. Ezen a momentumon elidőzött. Túlságosan is valóságos volt mindez ahhoz, hogy álom legyen. Felforrósodott az arca, amikor felfogtam hogy ez nem álom volt. Lenézett az alvó Alfára. Elkezdte piszkálni a zabolátlan tincseit.  
\- Köszönöm. –Hálás volt neki, hogy nem lett a saját hülyesége áldozata. –Köszönöm, hogy nem bántottál. –Megpuszilta és ő is hozzábújt.


	5. Töréspont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne ölj meg ha nem erre számítottál :O

Kopogásra kelt fel. Ásított egyet és fel akart kelni. Két kar azonban megakadályozta a felállásban. Összeráncolta a homlokát és felnézett a melegség forrására. Fennakadtak a szemei.  
\- Semi… - Nem akarta felkelteni, így óvatosan kibújt az öleléséből. Nyújtózott egyet és odalépkedett az ajtóhoz. Nem lepte meg, hogy Konohát találta mögötte.  
\- Felébresztettem? –Zavartan nézett végig a viharvert Alfán.  
\- Igen, de ne zavarjon. –Álmosan mosolygott rá. –Gyere be nyugodtan. –Lépett félre az útból. A recepciós a kezében tartott tálcával együtt beoldalazott mellette a szobába.  
\- Eita? – Nézett zavartan körbe. Ásított egyet és rámutatott az ágyra. Figyelte, ahogy Konoha pislogott néhányat, majd csendben az asztalra helyezte a tálcát.  
\- Nemrég aludt el. Ez micsoda? –Méregette az ezüstös fedelű tálcát.  
\- Odaadtam neki az ebéded és mivel még nincs vacsora, gondoltam hozok fel harapnivalót neked. –Emelte le a tetőt, ami alatt ínycsiklandóan kinéző szendvicsek lapultak.  
\- Köszönöm szépen. –Mosolyodott el. Leült és boldogan elkezdett falatozni. időközben figyelte, ahogy Konoha betakarja Semit. Megérezve a tekintetét az Omega felnézett rá és letelepedett az asztal másik oldalára.  
\- Rég láttam már ilyen nyugodtnak. –Kutakodó tekintettel vizslatta az Alfát. –Mit csináltál? –Félúton megállt az étel a szája felé.  
\- Mire gondolsz? –Volt egy nagyon jó tippje, hogy mi következik most.  
\- Elég körbeszimatolni. –Összeráncolta a homlokát, de beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Elárasztotta az érzékszerveit a csábító illat. Az elégedettség, a vágy, a szeretet és a bizalom aromái. A szuszogó Omega felé fordult. –Általában igyekszik elrejteni az illatát. –Vonta ismét magára Konoha a figyelmét.  
\- A…barátja miatt? –Nem talált jobb szót, aminek következtében kiült az undor a recepciós arcára.  
\- Sose volt a barátja. Belekényszerítette ebbe a kapcsolatba. És nem túlzok. Ne kérdezd miért vagy hogyan, mert nem mondom el. Ez nem az én tisztem.  
\- Megértem. Nem fogom ezzel strapálni most. –Bekapott még egy falatot, de nem vette le róla a szemét.  
\- Nem vagyok bizalmaskodó, és csak egy esélyt adok. –Nem kellett sok ész ahhoz, hogy kihallja a célzást a hangjából.  
\- Nem vártam el, hogy megbízz bennem. –Leszegezte a fejét és csak bámulta a késői ebédje maradékát.  
\- Nem ellened irányul, csak meg akarom védeni a barátom. –Meg tudta érteni.  
\- Jó, hogy vagy neki. –Elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta Konoha ráncait a homlokán. –Van, aki vigyáz rá.  
\- Miért mondod ezt így? –Felismerte a hangja mögötti keserűséget. –Biztos sok barátod van. –Ezt a kijelentést hajnalba nyúló indoklással meg tudná cáfolni.  
\- Meglepődnél. A mostani csapatommal középiskola óta vagyok jóban, de Wakatoshi volt az első barátom. –Belenézett az Omega szemeibe, aki látszólag nem akarta elhinni az információt.  
\- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan.  
\- Pedig… - Megnémította a mocorgás hangja. Konoha felvont szemöldöke és ahogy mögé meredt, éppen elég figyelmeztetés volt, hogy ne lepje meg a 2 kar, amik átfogták.  
\- Jó reggelt. –Az álmos hang megmosolyogtatta. Oldalra fordult és megpuszilta Semi arcát.  
\- Jó reggelt, nem akartunk felébreszteni. –Elég volt egy pillantást vetni rá, hogy nyilvánvalóvá váljon a kimerültsége. A recepciósra nézett, aki a reakciójára várt. Feladta. Felállt és óvatosan Semi lábai alá nyúlva felkapta. Az Omega belekapaszkodott a nyakába és a világ összes kincséért sem engedett a szorításán.  
\- Nem fog elengedni. –Közölte vele a nyilvánvaló tényt Konoha a könyökeire támaszkodva. Nem igen zavarta a helyzet, ahogy a kutakodó szempár sem. Vállat volt és visszaült a helyére, amivel sikerült meglepnie Konohát. Az elégedett citrom illat egyveleget alkotott az édes vaníliával.  
\- Meglep? –Vonta fel szórakozottan a szemöldökét.  
\- Meg. –Csukta be a száját a recepciós, amit tudat alatt tátott el. –Azt hiszem, én megyek. –Állt fel, de az ajtó felé menet félúton még visszafordult. – Ne törd össze. Túl sokakban csalódott már. Ha nincs remény, akkor ne áltasd.  
\- Konoha. –Visszafordult felé. A szomorúságát tükrözte vissza az arca, ami még tovább mélyítette az előbbi mondanivalóját. –Nem fogom összetörni. –Szorosabbra fonta Semi körül a karjait. –Tudom, milyen érzés, ha összetörnek. Nem álltatom és bántani sem fogom. Ezt megígérhetem. –A vallomását Konoha egy reménykedő mosollyal jutalmazta.  
\- Köszönöm. –Óvatosan becsukta az ajtót. Néhány percig bámulta a szoba falát, amikor magán érezte egy kutakodó szempár súlyát.  
\- Sajnálsz engem? –Fájdalom bujkált a hangjában.  
\- Most tagadhatnám is, de nem fogok hazudni neked. Érzem ezt is, de meg is értem. Helyesbítek. Tudom mennyire fáj, amikor emberszámba sem vesznek. –Nem győzte meg 100%osan. –De elhiheted, csak ezért nem csókolok meg senkit. –Megböködte az orrával Semi homlokát. Élvezte az illatát, még ha kiérezte belőle a bizalmatlanságot is.  
\- Higgyem is el? –Nem lepte meg a kérdés. –A másik dolog, ami már zavar egy ideje. –Drámai szünetet tartott. –A többiek tudják, hogy Alfa vagy? –Zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- Erre a következtetésre hogy jutottál? –Fogalma sem volt, milyen logikával jutott el ehhez a kérdéshez, de nagyon érdekelte.  
\- Amíg nem jöttek be a többiek nem is tűnt fel. Nagyon halványan érzem csak az illatod. –Döbbenten nézett bele az ónix szempárba. Az előbbi kijelentése ugyanis fizikai képtelenség volt. Elrejtette az illatát, nagyon is jó. Legyen akármilyen jó orra bárkinek is, eddig senki sem érezte az illatát. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, a viselkedését megmagyarázná.  
\- Eddig még senki sem érezte az illatom. –Nem tudom, hogy tudtad kiszimatolni. A kérdésedre válaszolva igen, tudják, hogy Alfa vagyok. –Meglepte a picit heves válasza, Semi pedig összerezzent a hatására.  
\- Erdő és friss hegyi rét illatod van. –Szinte csak suttogta. –Megnyugtató. –Hunyta be aggódva a szemeit. Nem tudott mit tenni, mint végül megadni magát.  
\- Tudod… nem ok nélkül rejtem el az illatom. –Leengedte a falat. A szobát betöltötte a hegyi rét illata.  
\- Uram Isten… - Semi eltolta magát a mellkasától. – Te… - Nem kellett befejeznie, mégis megtette, ő pedig nem tagadta le. –Igaz Alfa vagy. (lsd: fejezet végén) – Igen, az volt. Ritka, mint a fehér holló. A felismerés végül megcsillant a szemeiben. –Ne haragudj.  
\- Nem haragszom. –Visszahúzta az ölelésébe és a világ összes kincséért sem engedte el. Hosszú percekig csak ültek ott, de ez a csend nem volt kellemetlen.  
\- És most? –Nézett fel rá az Omega. Szíve szerint az ágyába dobta volna, de inkább csak vett egy mély lélegzetet, ami nem volt túl bölcs ötlet, tekintve az édes illatokat. A puha, kutakodó ajkak szakították ki a kábulatából, amikre örömmel válaszolt.  
\- Szerintem már megválaszoltad a kérdésed. –Semi újra odahajolt hozzá és elmélyítette a csókot. Nem tiltakozott, így az Omega finoman a kezei közé fogta az arcát. Belemosolygott a csókjába.  
\- Meglehet. – Szakította meg a csókot Semi. –De ezzel nem leszel el egész nap. –Elég kétértelmű kijelentés volt, érzéki hanggal párosítva. Beindult a perverz fantáziája. –Héj! –Csapott az orrára. – Elvörösödött, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy már nem tudja visszafordítani a fantáziája következményeit.  
****  
Nem tudta elhinni, hogy nem ugrott fel az Alfa öléből. Haragudott rá, de a dühe hamar elszállt. Éppen elég indokot adott neki, hogy már régen leteperhette volna. Amikor a nyakába szimatolt, amikor megmutatta az illatát, az ölébe telepedésekről és alvásról nem is beszélve. Az utolsó csepp a pohárban az előbbi mondata volt. Sóhajtott egyet. Saját magának köszönhette, de furcsa mód nem bánta. Régen érezte már ezt. Feltett mindent egy lapra. Nem volt vesztenivalója.  
Felállt az Alfa öléből, de nem ment messzire. Tendou döbbenetére ugyanis lovagló ülésben vissza is telepedett rá. Hallotta, ahogy felszisszen.  
\- Meg akarsz ölni? – Látta az arcán, hogy kezd elpattanni a cérna nála. Még volt némi önuralma, bár már nem sokáig.  
\- Nem. –A kezei közé fogta az arcát Alfa arcát és egy gyengéd csókra hajolt le hozzá. Megfeszült minden izomszál a kezei alatt. Lassan megszakította a csókot és figyelte a következményeit. Belenézett a rubinvörös szempárba. Minél tovább érezte, annál jobban kívánta.  
\- A francba. –Megragadta a fenekénél fogva, és odavitte az ágyhoz, ahova rögtön bele is dobta. A kezeit a feje fölé szorította és rögtön birtokba vette az ajkait. Hosszú idő óta most először nem bánta, hogy valakinek behódoljon. A 100%-os megadás ötlete nem tetszett a tudatának, de Ha Tendou elvárná tőle, neki megtenné. –Eita. –Megborzongott a neve hallatán. Tetszett a hangzása az Alfa ajkairól. A kutakodó kezek bevándoroltak a pólója alá. Megrándult a puha érintésre. Meglepte a gyengédség. Egyszerűen nem volt hozzászokva az érintéshez sem. Életében mindig rongyként kezelték. Most viszont úgy bántak vele, mintha porcelánból lenne, ami bármelyik pillanatban összetörhet.  
\- Nem vagyok porcelán. –Halkan nyöszörgött, ahogy a meleg ajkak kis körökben csókokkal borította be a hasát. Kellemesen csiklandozta. A póló szegélye egyre feljebb csúszott a mellkasán, ami egy idő után zavarni kezdte. Minél gyorsabban meg akart tőle szabadulni. Szerencsére Tendou munkálkodását is akadályozta. Halkan felnevetett,a hogy megszabadította a feleslegessé vált ruhájától és belecsókolt a nyakába. Elengedték a kezét, de csak azért, hogy megszabadíthassák a nadrágjától. Megemelte a csípőjét, hogy megkönnyítse a műveletet az Alfa számára. A meglepetést a saját reakciója okozta. Halkan nyögve forgatta meg a csípőjét, tovább ingerelve az őt figyelő Alfát.  
\- Direkt ingerelsz. –Sziszegte. Megfogta a bal lábát és a vállára helyezte. Gyengéd csókokkal vándorolt felfelé a belső combján. Nem bírt egy helyben maradni. A mocorgása viszont hamar megszűnt, ugyanis Tendou a szabad kezével lefogta a csípőjét. –Nincs több kacérkodás. Most nincs. - Beleharapott a belső combjába. A kezeivel megpróbálta megakadályozni, de egy kis sikolynak sikerült elhagynia az ajkát. A következőre ívbe feszítette a hátát. A csípőjén azonban a szorítás nem lazult.  
\- Tendou. –Egy újabb harapást kapott válaszul.  
\- Próbáld újra. –Mosolygott fel rá az Alfa.  
\- Satori. –Villámcsapásként érte Tendou művelete. A lábujjától a feje búbjáig beleborzongott, ahogy apró harapásokkal haladt ismét felfelé a belső combján. Két kézzel sem tudta elnémítani a sikolyát. Beletelt némi időbe, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát. – Kegyetlen vagy… - Nem volt él a hangjában.  
\- Tudom. –Finoman megcsókolta, amit örömmel viszonzott. Átfogta a tarkóját és nem engedte. A forró csókok közben megszabadították a maradék ruhájától is.  
\- Nem fair, hogy csak én vagyok meztelen. –Morcosan nézett fel Tendoura, de csak egy fülig érő cicamosolyt kapott, ami csak még jobban kiszélesedett, ahogy lehámozta róla a ruháit. A pólót áthúzta a feje fölött, de mielőtt teljesen megszabadította volna tőle, odahajolt hozzá néhány puha csókra. Belemosolyogtak az utolsóba.  
\- Most már egál. –Hanyatt döntötte az ágyon. Megijedt a fölé tornyosuló Alfától, de mégsem bánta, mert tudta, hogy Tendou szó nélkül elengedné, ha megkéri rá. Nem akart meghátrálni, - Ssss… Nem foglak bántani. –A kezei közé fogta Semi arcát. Megsimogatta az érintetlen bőrét. Cicának érezte magát, ahogy válaszul belebújt az érintésbe.  
\- Hiszek neked, de kérlek… ne hazudj nekem…. Kérlek. –Behunyta a szemeit és élvezte a gyengéd simogatást az arcán.  
\- Nem fogok. –Hajolt le hozzá egy leheletnyi csókra. –Megengedet? –Simított végig a combjain egészen egy bizonyos pontig. Halkan nyögött egyet.  
\- Nem kell engedélyt kérned. –Piszkálta meg az Alfa tincseit, majd beléjük markolva lehúzta magához egy szenvedélyes csókra.  
^-^

Igaz Alfa: Ritkák, nem behatározható, hogy hogy vagy minek a hatására válik valaki Igaz Alfává,csak egyszerűen megtörténik. Érzékenyek az illatokra. Erősebbek, mint a többi Alfa. Áltatában elrejtik az illatukat, mert zavarja őket a túlzott figyelem (Tendounál legalábbis ez is közrejátszik) és félnek attól, hogy visszaélnek a mivoltukkal. Életükben csak egy igaz párjuk van. Miután megtalálták, nem engedik el maguk mellől.


	6. Te vagy a sorsom

Amikor felkelt, sajgott minden izma. Fáradt, mégis éber volt. Az éjjeliszekrényen világító óra este fél 8-at mutatott. Aludt néhány órát, ami az agyának éppen elég volt a pihenéshez.  
A takaró teljesen logikátlanul a testére csavarodott. Megmozdulni se tudott, de ha képes lett volna rá se tette volna meg. Mosolyogva fordult a mellette szuszogó Omegához. Kezdett zsibbadni a karja, amit Semi kispárnának használt. Gyönyörű látvány volt. Az Alfa éne dorombolt, hogy megkapta az Omegát. Az Ő Omegáját. Helyesbítve, nem volt még hivatalosan az övé, de egy dolgot bizton kijelenthetett. Semi már az övé és nem engedi át senkinek.  
Mintha csak megérezte volna a figyelő tekintetét, Semi kinyitotta a szemeit és felnézett rá. Gyengéden elmosolyodott. Feljebb kúszott a mellkasán, hogy félúton találkozzanak az ajkaik.  
\- Jó reggelt. –Puszilta meg a homlokát.  
\- Inkább éjszakát. –Nyomott el Semi egy ásítást. Fészkelődött, de végül inkább állig húzta a takarót és visszabújt a mellkasához.  
\- Nézőpont kérdése. –Betakarta saját magát is. –Lehet szellőztetni kellene. –Ráncolta a homlokát. Az Omega zavartan nézett fel rá. –Konoha nem hiszem, hogy díjazni fogja. –Ez volt az a pont, ahol Semi felnevetett. Magával ragadó hang volt, ami megnyugtatta az Alfa énét.  
\- Félted a fejed? –Vonta fel a szemöldökét egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében.   
\- Különben nem lenne mibe kapaszkodnod. –Látszólag nem erre a válaszra számított. Pipacs vörös lett. A máik dolog, ami váratlanul érte, hogy magához ölelte. –De örülök neki. –Bár ezt néhány tincse bánta.  
\- Én… - A halk hang szinte csak suttogás volt. Hegyeznie kellett a fülét, hogy meghallja. –Köszönöm.  
\- Micsodát? –Puszilta meg.  
\- Hogy nem haraptál meg. –Helyezte a tenyerét az érintetlen tarkójára, ahol az illata volt.  
\- Ez természetes. –Bújt közelebb hozzá. – De meg akartam tenni. –Érezte, hogy megfeszülnek az Omega izmai. –Csábító, nagyon hívogató volt. De nem. Megígértem, hogy nem bántalak. –Cirolgatta meg az arcát.  
\- Köszönöm. – Bújt bele az érintésbe.  
\- Ne köszönd. Nem egy éjszakát szeretnék. –Döbbenten nézett be a rubinvörös szempárba. Hagyott neki időt, hogy feldolgozza. –Nem akarlak leláncolni. A választás a tiéd lesz, de mondhatok valamit? –Egy lassú bólintás volt a válasz.  
\- Igaz Alfa vagyok. Birtokos típus és vigyázok arra, ami és aki hozzám tartozik. Nem akarlak elveszíteni, de magamhoz se akarlak láncolni.  
\- Satori, mire akarsz kilyukadni? –Zavartan ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Tudom, hogy korai még így a nyakadba zúdítani, de… - Nyelt egyet. –Gyere majd vissza velem Japánba. –Fennakadtak a szemei. –Tudom, hogy mindened és mindenkid itt van, de… nem akarlak elveszíteni. –Észre se vette, hogy elengedte az illatát.  
****  
Őszinte volt, és ezt Semi is tudta már. Az illata nem hazudott, ahogy a tekintete sem. A saját válasza és a határozottság, amivel a szíve, a tudata és az Omega és egybehangzóan eldöntötte… Közben Tendou beszélt, de nem fogta már fel a szavak mögötti tartalmat.  
\- Igen.  
\- Mi? –Dermedt meg az Alfa. Válasz helyett a nyakába ugrott és megcsókolta.  
\- Veled, megyek. –Nem gondolkodott sokat, mielőtt határozottabban kijelentette. Elég volt az előző Alfára gondolnia és Konohára, hogy mekkora bajba került miatta. Az Alfa illatát valószínűleg sohasem fogja tudni elfelejteni, ahhoz túlságosan félt tőle, hogy bármelyik percben bánthatja.  
Tendoutól sose félt ilyen téren Törődő volt és sok mindent megélt már.   
\- Átgondoltad ezt? Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan válaszolni fogsz. –Viszonozta örömmel a csókokat. –A barátaid?  
\- Csak Akinori és Suguru. Ők a családom. Ő alattuk is rezeg a léc már miattam. Itt senkim és semmim nincs rajtuk kívül. Nincs vesztenivalóm. –Fúrta bele az arcát az Alfa mellkasába. Megnyugtatta az érdekes és egyben kellemes aroma.  
\- Elengednek szerinted? –Simogatta az arcát. Úgy érezte ez egy szokás kezd lenni.  
\- Nem szívesen. Elsőre nem biztos. Amiben viszont biztos vagyok, hogy tartani akarják majd velem a kapcsolatot.  
\- Ennek semmi akadálya. –Meglepte a válasz, felnézett a rubin szempárra. –Ne nézz így, ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek. –A mellkasára húzta és egy szenvedélyes csókkal jutalmazta meg. –Az enyém leszel? –Fölé gördült és ismét egybeforrt az ajkuk.  
\- A tiéd vagyok. –Mosolygott bele az Alfa csókjába.


	7. Új otthon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezett az utolsó fejezet :D  
> Csak ne kövezz meg érte :O

A reptér nyüzsgését elhagyva fogtak egy taxit, ami most Tendou lakásához vitte őket. Az utóbbi 3 hétben sok minden történt velük. Konoha és Suguru jól fogadta, de megszabták, hogy hívnia kell őket minden héten. Az előző barátja is vissza akarta szerezni őt, amiből elég csúnya dolgok forrták ki magukat. Tendou megúszta egy vágással a karján, a másik Alfa pedig a rács mögött tölti az idejét még egy darabig. Néha eljárt Tendouval az edzéseire és a barátait is megszerette. Utólag visszahallotta, hogy ők is megkedvelték, főleg Hinata, a csapat legfiatalabb Omegája. Nem mondta, de az ő szívébe is belopta magát a kis napsugár. A kocsiból kiszállva felpakolták a cuccaikat, ami Tendou szerint elég kevés volt ahhoz képest, hogy hozzá költözik. Tény, hogy nem volt sok cucca, az évek alatt ugyanis szinte mindene megsemmisült, egy-két dolog kivételével, de ezekre rettentően vigyázott. Az egyetlen dolog, ami zavarta, hogy nem tudott elköszönni Konohától.  
\- Üdv nálam. –Felnézett a bambulásából. Sok mindenre számított, de ERRE nem. Kiesett a csomag a kezéből és döbbenten nézte az előtte tornyosuló épületet. Egy kis legénylakásra számított.  
\- Most szórakozol velem. –Nézett tátott szájjal a párjára. Már nyugodt szívvel hivatkozott így rá. Tendou ugyanis előszeretettel hívta a társának, és p ilyenkor örömmel bújt hozzá. Megtartotta az ígéretét és nem bántotta.  
\- Nem erre számítottá. –Nevetett fel az Alfa.  
\- Egy lakásra csak, nem egy palotára. –Megérezte a meleg kart a dereka körül.  
\- Pedig jobb, ha hozzászoksz. Elfelejtetted, hogy válogatott játékos vagyok? –Nézett kérdőn rá, de az arca mindent elárult. Igen, mindig elfelejtette. 25 éves volt, ahogy Tendou is. Fiatalok, akiknek ki kellett használniuk az idejüket. Most ő is esélyt kapott erre.  
\- Gyönyörű. A szüleid?  
\- Nem laknak itt. Néha a csapat szokott itt lenni, de alapból Akane-sant kivéve senki nincs itt.  
\- Akane-san? –Ráncolta a szemöldökét. Tendou sok mindent mesélt magáról, de ez a név kimaradt. Jó szokásához híven, néha elfelejtett részleteket megemlíteni.  
\- Jelenleg házvezetőnő. Gyerekkorom óta ismer. Mondhatjuk, hogy ő nevelt fel. Amikor pedig elköltöztem ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy velem jöjjön. Szerinte túl gyámoltalan vagyok. –Elég volt csak a bekötött karjára nézni. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ez igaz is volt. Sőt, az Alfa egyáltalán nem volt gyámoltalan.  
\- Nem mondtam volna meg rólad. –Bújt inkább az oldalához. Nem tudta a pontos idejét, mikor lett ilyen bújós, de nem bánta, ahogy párja sem.  
\- Menjünk be.  
Még át sem lépték a kapun, amikor hangos csattanással kinyílt a bejárati ajtó.  
\- Satori! –Egy idős hölgy indult meg felé kitárt karokkal.  
\- Nagyi! Hát te? –Sietett bele az ölelésbe. Tény, hogy a szüleiről nem sok jót mondott, de a nagyszüleit imádta.  
\- Akane beengedett. Ő mesélt a táborról és a repülőről is. Úgy féltettelek. A szüleid is itt vannak. –Fogta két keze közé az Alfa arcát. Jó volt látni, hogy törődnek vele. A családra ellenben nem volt felkészülve.  
\- Mindjárt megyünk. –Indult vissza hozzá.  
\- Rendben van, ki… - Most jutott el a tudatáig az ő jelenléte is. Egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Ideges volt.  
\- Nyugodj meg. –Tendou a kezei közé fogta az arcát és adott a homlokára egy puszit. –Én vigyázok majd rád.  
\- Tudom, de félek. –Ölelte meg, de belátta, hogy mielőbb bemegy és találkozik velük, annál előbb szabadul a nyomástól. Egy sóhaj kíséretében felvette a cuccait és Tendou nyomában belépett a házba.   
A nagyi már feléledt félig a döbbenetéből, de Tendou szülei szoborrá dermedtek, ahogy Akane-san is. Bár ő hamar barátságosan rámosolygott. Az ősz hölgy tiszta mosolya az ő arcára is mosolyt csalt. A szülök már más kategóriák voltak.  
\- Ha nem tévedek, akkor edzőtáborban voltál, nem Omega-keresőben. –Elég nyilvánvaló él volt a hangjában. A tekintete pedig a legkevésbé sem volt barátságos.  
\- Igen, edzőtáborban voltam. Ott találkoztam Eita-val. –Megfogta a kezét és félig eltakarta a kutakodó szempárok elől. Érezte a félelmét, és hálás volt a némi biztonságért, amit nyújtott számára.  
\- Milyen edzőtábor az, ahol van időd mulatozni? –Tovább feszítette a húrt.  
\- Olyan, amilyen. Az az én dolgom. –Tendou hangjában is megjelent az az él.  
\- Ne szemtelenkedj velem. Honnét szedted ezt az Omegát? –Úgy beszélt róla, mintha egy darab kacat lenne. Önkéntelenül is belekapaszkodott Tendou pólójába és hozzábújt a hátához. Akane-san és a nagyi sem tévesztette szem elől ezt a műveletet. Az illatát igyekezett visszafogni, de ahogy látta, a 2 Omega nő megérezte.  
\- Nem tartozik rád.  
\- Remélem már magadhoz is kötötted. –Elengedte z illatát. Megcsapta az orrát az a jellegzetes bűz, amit túlságosan is jól ismert. Lesen minden ízében remegni kezdett, ahogy a gyomra tartalma is a torkáig kúszott.  
\- Elég lesz! –Élesen csengett Tendou hangja, ahogy felé fordult és magához ölelte.. A gyomrának viszont már késő volt. Fél pillanat alatt eltűnt a nyitott ajtó mögött, ami a konyhát rejtette. A kuka elé térdelve szabadult meg a reggelijétől.  
\- Túllőttél a célon. –Hangzott fel a nagyi határozott hangja.  
\- Nézz már rá. Hazahozott egy … - Pontosan tudta, hogy mivel akarja befejezni a mondatot.  
\- Elég! – Összerezzent az Alfája hangjára. –El lehet tűnni a házamból.  
A vita többi részét nem figyelte. Újra emelkedett a gyomra, de ezúttal csak az epét hozta vissza. Köhögött ahogy a sav marta a torkát.  
A puha érintés váratlanul érte a hátán. Ijedten nézett fel a nagymamára.  
\- Minden rendben, kedvesem? –Lassan elkezdte simogatni a hátát. Nemsokára Tendou anyja is bement hozzájuk, bár ő nem volt olyan nyílt, mint a nagyi. Lassan bólintott, amíg meg nem érezte ismét a bűzt. Túlságosan is sok emléket idézett fel benne… A szája elé kapta a kezét, de nem tudta megakadályozni a teste reakcióját. A nők hangját sem hallotta rendesen.  
\- Fejezzétek be! Sokkot kapott tőletek! – Tendou anyja hangjára megszűnt az illat. Megjelent előtte egy pohár víz. Felnézett Akane-sanra, aki a nagyi mellé térdelt és bíztatóan rámosolygott.  
\- Köszönöm. – Sikerült viszonylag kulturáltan megszabadulnia a savas érzettől a szájában, amikor megjelent Tendou is az ajtóban. A tiszta bűntudatot tükrözte az arca.  
\- Ne haragudj, Eita. –Megérezte a nyugtató aromát. Hegyi rét. A légzése lelassult és a remegése is abba maradt. Az Alfa letérdelt mellé é az ölelésébe húzta.  
\- Satori, te… - Az anyja döbbent hangja távoli zajként hatott a tudatára.  
\- Igaz Alfa. –Válaszolt a nyilvánvaló kérdésre a nagyi. Ő közben belefúrta a fejét társa nyakába.  
\- Ne haragudj. –Érezte a gyengéd puszikat a homlokán. Csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Nem haragszom. –Ez igaz is volt. Ez nem Tendou hibája.  
A többi esemény összemosódott előtte. Tendou végül mindent elmesélt a családjának. A nagymama a végén odament hozzá és megölelgette. Vigyázott az oldalára, nehogy felszakítsa a varratokat. A doki azt mondta, hogy egy heg marad csak utána, örök emlékeztetőnek. De másfelől nem bánta, mert emlékeztette rá, hogy most ki, és hol van. Egy olyan helyen, ahol őszintén szeretik.  
Ami viszont nem hagyta nyugodni, az a nagymama kutakodó tekintete volt. Az apja is egy idő után zavartan pislogott felé. Most már barátságosabb volt az irányába, de attól függetlenül félt tőle. Felnézett az Alfájára, aki boldogan mosolygott rá. Megnyugtatta ez a lehetetlen cicamosoly. Tudta, hogy bármi is történik, Tendou megvédi őket….  
Megdermedt. Újrajátszotta a gondolatmenetét, végül zavartan ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Eita? –Tendou karolta át, de csak még jobban elmélyültek a zavar ráncai az arcán.  
\- Kedvesem, te…? – A nagyi nem kérdezte nyíltan, de pontosan tudta, hogy mi a kérdés vége. Behunyta a szemeit, vett néhány mély lélegzetet. Nem akarta elhinni, de a válasz sok másik kérdésére is válasz volt. A sok rosszullét, a bújás az Alfájához, sőt, Tendou harciasságát is megmagyarázná. Kinyitotta a szemei és felnézett a párjára.  
\- Terhes vagyok.  
Vége ;P


End file.
